Magie et Galerie Parallaxe
by Angharrad
Summary: Ne vous êtes vous jamais demandés s'il existait d'autres quartiers sorciers que le Chemin de Traverse? Moi si! Après un accident qui révéla ses talents de sorcière, Mathilde, petite français de 6 ans, découvre l'univers de la magie. Bonne visite!


**Potter Jeux de Mot N°10 **

Magie et Galerie Parallaxe

Avertissement : Il vous suffit d'avoir une petite idée de ce qu'est l'univers Harry Potter.  
Disclaimer : Bah quoi ? Vous saviez pas que j'étais JKR sous mon déguisement de Angharrad ? Pas crédible... Bon bah alors sont pas à moi... Z'êtes sur que vous y croyez même pas un petit peu à mon costume ? Bon alors j'utilise simplement l'univers magique de JKR.  
Par contre les personnages et la Galerie Parallaxe m'appartiennent, à moi et à Shiri et Julilaby qui m'ont aidé à trouver les noms de magasin.  
Toute ressemblance à des événements ayant réellement eut lieu n'est pas fortuite.  
Encore une chose, un plan et un exemple d'architecture des lieux sont disponibles en fin de chapitre (j'ai **fix** le lien).  
Relecture : Shiri

Les Mots : **centurion** (officier commandant dans la légion romaine), **coccyx** (os du bas du dos formé par la soudure de plusieurs vertèbres atrophiées), **cueva** (Cabaret généralement installé en sous-sol ou dans une cave, où se donnent des spectacles de chants et de danse flamenco), **Immelmann** (Figure d'acrobatie aérienne constituant en un demi-looping vertical suivi d'un demi-tonneau), **vair** (Fourrure du petit-gris (écureuil))

La famille s'était réunie en cette approche de carnaval. Les parents discutaient tranquillement devant la cheminée, préparant nos costumes et se délectant de la dernière recette de gâteau adaptée par ma grand-mère. Les enfants jouaient dans la cours de la ferme, le temps clément ayant décidé de ne pas gonfler à nouveau le manteau de neige.   
J'étais très jeune à l'époque, du moins c'est l'impression que j'ai quand je regarde en arrière. Quel age avais-je... Je pense six ou sept ans, pas beaucoup plus, mon frère trottant encore après notre chien, et suivit par mon premier petit cousin qui avait échappé à la laisse à bébé que ses parents lui enfilaient depuis qu'il savait s'échapper du parc.  
Le chien veillant sur mon petit frère et Pierre, j'avais enfilé avec ma sœur cadette les patins à glace que l'on nous avait offert pour Noël. Vous me direz, nos parents étaient bien confiants de nous laisser jouer ainsi sur un étang gelé, sans surveillance. Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Vous comprendrez dans quelques instants pourquoi ils ne s'inquiétaient pas.  
Cela faisait quelques minutes que nous tournions sur l'étang, testant nos nouveaux jouets, et Lauriane se décida à lancer des paris.   
" Je suis sure que je peux aller plus vite que toi au bout de l'étang. " commença-t-elle en prenant sa position de sprinter sur glace. Je roulais des yeux, relevant la lueur de défi dans son regard, démarrant au quart de tour alors qu'elle s'élançait vers l'autre bout du plan d'eau gelé.  
Il est une chose qu'il faut préciser sur nous deux. Bien que silencieuse, ma sœur a toujours instauré une sorte de compétition entre nous, sur le principe du 'je te rattraperai et je te dépasserai' parce que 22 mois, c'est très court et du coup, c'est un peu comme si nous avions le même âge. J'avoue, si à présent je m'en fiche, à l'époque, j'avais encore la fierté de l'aînée qui se doit de dominer et de remettre à leur place les plus jeunes. C'est pourquoi je me suis prêtée au jeu, acceptant les défis de plus en plus difficiles. Mais voyant que je suivais et dominais encore, elle choisit de me poser LE défi.  
" Je veux que tu fasses un Indelban ! " s'écria-t-elle, un sourire triomphant illuminant son visage à l'idée de me piéger.  
" On dit un **Immelmann**, " la corrigeais-je par habitude. " Et d'abord ça va pas la tête ? " demandais-je en stoppant net, réalisant de quelle figure elle parlait.  
" T'es une poule mouillée. Cot cot cot cot cot ! " me nargua-t-elle.   
Les garçons, qui jouaient toujours avec les chiens, se dirigèrent vers nous. Erwin était à présent à cheval sur le dos de Lucky, et Pierre avait attrapé la queue de Teck et se laissait tirer. Ils se tournèrent vers nous, voyant Lauriane sautiller sur la pointe de ses patins et se mirent à gazouiller joyeusement " c'est qui la cot cot cot cot ? "   
Les chiens nous avaient rejoint au centre de l'étang. Mes trois petits monstres me narguaient, imitant l'oiseau maudit et faisant une danse d'indien avec pour cri de guerre cot cot cot autour de moi.  
Je n'ai jamais été très patiente. C'est l'un de mes plus grands défauts, même si avec l'âge je m'améliore. Mais à l'époque, j'étais jeune, fière et impulsive. J'attrapais mon petit frère et mon cousin, manquant de me casser le **coccyx** alors qu'ils se débattaient et que je m'écroulais par terre.   
" Mais calmez vous les garçons, je vais le faire mais j'ai besoin de tout l'étang. Lauriane, tu veux bien t'occuper d'eux ? " demandais-je à ma petite sœur tout en patinant avec attention pour ne pas me retrouver une seconde fois sur les fesses. Elle hocha vivement la tête et prit les mains des deux garçonnets.  
J'inspirais profondément, cherchant dans ma petite tête comment j'allais exécuter les demi-tonneaux et demi-loopings, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas une figure de patin... Je fis une première fois le tour du lac, les doigts sur les lèvres, réfléchissant. Je passais une première fois devant les autres. Lauriane me charia, les garçons jouaient à nouveau avec Teck, Lucky était parti se rallonger auprès du feu manifestement.  
Je me mis à accélérer, j'allais avoir besoin d'élan pour réaliser la figure. J'avais déjà fait un demi-tour supplémentaire quand je relevais la tête pour regarder les petits. Ils n'étaient plus là. Je coupais donc ma trajectoire et me précipitais vers ma sœur.  
" Lauriane où sont les garçons ? " criais-je à mi-chemin de l'étang. Elle roula des yeux et se retourna et sursauta.  
" Ils sont plus là ! " Paniquée, elle déchaussa ses patins et repassa ses botes de neiges. Je ne pris pas ce temps. Il n'y avait que deux endroits où ils pouvaient être allés, la balançoire et la grange de l'autre coté de la route. Lauriane sanglotait alors que je luttais avec mes patins, pour aller jusqu'aux balançoires où Teck batifolait dans la neige.  
" Ils ne sont pas là... " pleurnichait-elle. A ce moment, j'entendis des éclats de rire, et vis deux petites silhouettes se glisser entre les deux murs de glace créées par les chasse neiges.   
" Au lieu de pleurer, va me chercher mes chaussures, je vais les récupérer. " déclarais-je autoritairement. Elle fit une petite moue, mais obéit. Luttant pour ne pas me tordre la cheville sur la pente.  
Les garçons étaient là. Pierre assis sur une plaque de neige, au milieu de la route de bitume. Erwin faisait des allez retour des murs à son cousin, charriant l'or blanc qu'il jetait, imitant les nuages. Tous les deux riaient aux éclats. Je souris, ils étaient mignons, inconscients du danger potentiel.  
Mais au moment où cette pensée se formulait dans mon esprit, surgissait une voiture dans le virage. Tout se passa très vite, et pourtant me parut durer une éternité. Je me précipitais vers les garçons, qui par chance se trouvaient l'un à coté de l'autre. Je les saisis et me plaçait entre eux et la voiture, les soulevant dans mes petits bras. Le choc se produisit, sous les regards et les cris de Lauriane qui arrivait mes bottes à la main.   
Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout ce dont je me souviens ensuite, c'est que nous étions enterrés dans le mur de neige, les garçons riants et que j'avais très mal au bras. Les cris de ma sœur et l'arrivée des chiens avaient alerté les parents. J'entendis des Pops tout autour de nous, mais je ne vis rien. Je pleurais et j'avais mal.  
" Mes chéris. " entendis-je maman et ma tante alors qu'elles attrapaient leurs bébés. Papa et Lucky creusèrent la neige autour de moi et m'aidèrent à sortir. Je serrais les dents alors qu'il m'attrapait le bras.  
" Laisse moi regarder son bras et occupe toi plutôt de la chouette. " exigea ma marraine. Papa s'écarta de moi et attrapa l'oiseau qui s'agitait au dessus de nos têtes. Je ne relevais pas sur le moment qu'il avait un parchemin attaché. Je ne voyais que mon bras, et l'angle bizarre qu'il faisait.  
" Il est cassé, sans doute les deux os. " déclara-t-elle, me laissant assise dans la neige.   
" Comment va-t-elle ? " demanda le conducteur, qui était plus pâle que la mort.  
" Nous avons frappé son dos. Si elle s'en sort, elle ne pourra plus marché. " pleurait son épouse qui assise au siège passager de la voiture défoncée. Je relevais la tête et sautais sur mes pieds, courant vers Maman, les larmes aux yeux.  
" Maman, j'ai rien fait, je te promet, c'est pas ma faute ! " sanglotais-je en me jetant dans ses bras malgré la douleur lancinante de mon bras. " Je te promet j'ai poussé personne contre la voiture, c'est pas de ma faute si la petite fille ne pourra plus marcher ! "   
De nouveaux Pops se firent entendre autour de nous. Des hommes, étrangement habillés de capes blanches et noirs.   
" Y'a-t-il des blessés ? " demanda une femme tout de blanc vêtue.  
" Mathilde, tu as mal à ton bras, non ? " déclara ma Tante. Je levais les yeux stupéfaite, la regardant attacher à ses épaules une cape identique à celle de l'inconnue. J'allais secouer négativement la tête, quand Lauriane me glissa mes bottes dans la main droite. Je hurlais de douleur.  
" Nous pouvons préparer un lit à Val de Jeanne [1]. " acquiesça le médecin en voyant la déformation du membre que je retenais avec une grimace.  
" La cheminée est connectée au réseau, " assura Maman qui avait laissé mon frère à mon père et me soulevait déjà. Je ne vis plus que des mouvements flous alors qu'elle me ramenait à la maison. J'avais si mal au bras que je n'eus q'un léger mouvement de recul quand je la vis jeter de la poudre dans le feu et marcher dans les flammes, criant " Au Val de Sainte Jeanne d'Arc "

Les jours qui suivirent sont encore assez flous dans ma mémoire, presque 20 ans après. Je sais que je n'étais pas inconsciente, car je protestais quand Maman me laissa aux mains des médecins qui m'auscultaient avec pour tout instrument des bouts de bois. Je me souviens qu'ils déchirèrent mon pull, dévoilant une nouvelle articulation qui n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là.  
Je perdis finalement conscience pour ne me réveiller que plusieurs jours après. J'avais le bras droit prisonnier d'un plâtre, la peau inaccessible me démangeant au point de m'en tirer des larmes. Maman était assise à mes cotés et m'empêcha de me débattre. " Ne touche pas à ton bras chérie. " déclara-t-elle en prenant ma main libre dans les siennes.  
" Pourquoi j'ai ça ? " demandais-je en levant mon bras lourd, me forçant à grimacer de la gène.  
" Tu t'es cassée le bras en t'occupant des garçons. Les deux os. "  
" Ils vont bien ? " m'enquis-je alors, laissant retomber le membre immobile sur mes genoux.  
" Ils vont très bien trésor. " murmura-t-elle en me caressant les cheveux. Elle suivit mon regard et soupira. " Tu dois garder le plâtre un mois. Les médecins pensent que la repousse des os est trop douloureuse à ton âge et risquerait de ne pas fonctionner correctement. "  
" Maman les os ne peuvent pas repousser. J'avais demandé à la maîtresse, mais elle m'a dit que c'était impossible. "  
" Mathilde... J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire... " commença-t-elle, tournant le regard vers la table de nuit où étaient disposées cartes de rétablissement et bonbons. Elle attrapa un boite de chocolat et me la tendit. Je la regardais, étonnée, mais trop affamée pour refuser la gourmandise.  
J'ouvris le paquet et à ma grande surprise, la grenouille qui s'y trouvait, sauta sur mes genoux et me regarda en croassant.  
" Aaaahhhh !!! La grenouille... elle bouge !!! " sursautais-je en manquant de tomber de mon lit d'hôpital. Maman me rattrapa et saisit de son autre main la bestiole qui en profitait pour se faire la malle. Elle lui écrasa la tête et me tendit le chocolat. Je fixais étrangement les sucreries, m'attendant à chaque seconde qu'elles me sautent à la tête. Mais voyant que maman commençait à grignoter et sentant mon estomac crier famine. Je ne pus résister.  
Tandis que je m'acharnais sur les restes de la grenouille, maman ramassa la boite et en tira une carte. " Galaad Du Lac, pas mal, je ne savais pas que les Du Lac avaient des cartes à leur effigie. Tu veux voir ? " Vous ai-je déjà dit que je suis curieuse ? Grignotant toujours, je me penchais vers l'image qu'elle me tendait.   
Un homme assez grand, vêtu d'une robe bleu royale décorée de bronze et de cuivre, souriait timidement. Je lus le titre de la carte : " Galaad Du Lac - 1923 - Epéiste renommé, a participé à la chute du mage Grindelwald, avant de devenir professeur de Duel de Beauxbâtons. "  
Je levais les yeux vers ma Maman qui m'observait. Je regardais à nouveau le portrait. Celui-ci me fit un clin d'oeil et transforma sous mes yeux sa baguette magique en épée. Je déposais la carte sur mes genoux et dévisageais Maman. " C'est quoi la blague ? On n'est pas en avril ! " déclarais-je un peu trop froidement. Je suppose que je n'avais pas eu la réaction qu'elle attendait, vu qu'elle ne répondit pas immédiatement.  
Et comme pour retarder la réponse, un oiseau... Non une chouette vint taper à la fenêtre. Nous sursautâmes et Maman se précipita à la fenêtre. L'oiseau entra, je vis le parchemin attaché à sa patte. Elle l'attrapa, caressa l'oiseau, griffonna une réponse et renvoya l'oiseau avec le nouveau parchemin. Je ne l'avais pas quitté des yeux.  
" En un mot - Sorcier. " Cette fois, je dus avoir la réaction qu'elle attendait, puisqu'elle éclata de rire avant de reprendre ses explications. " Ou Faërien, si le mot sorcier te dérange. "  
" Je... C'est vrai ? La magie existe ? " murmurais-je, regardant ma main dont seul les doigts dépassaient du plâtre. Je les bougeais lentement, essayant de soulager la démangeaison. " Y a pas une potion pour me guérir le bras ? " demandais-je avec espoir. Elle rit à nouveau et ébouriffa mes cheveux.   
" Nous sommes au Val de Sainte Jeanne d'Arc, c'est un hôpital sorcier trésor. Tout a été fait au mieux pour que tu guérisses vite. "  
" Mais je dois vraiment garder le plâtre tout ce temps ? " gémis-je en essayant de lever à nouveau le bras.  
" Oui, et tu as aussi des médicaments à prendre avant de quitter de l'hôpital. " je fis la grimace, le temps de réagir à la portée de ses paroles.  
" Je peux sortir de suite ? "  
" Oui, tu prends tes médicaments, tu t'habilles et on va retrouver ton grand-père en ville. "  
" Yyyyouuuupppppiiiiii !!! " m'exclamais-je levant les bras, puis grimaçant à la douleur qui se propagea dans mon bras. " Euh, y a une potion pour que j'ai pas mal ? " demandais-je avec des yeux de chiens battus. Maman sourit et me donna un grand verre plein d'un liquide fumant. Je grimaçais en avalant le liquide qui avait un horrible goût d'aspirine effervescent. J'eus un haut le cœur, mais sus me retenir de courir aux toilettes.  
" Au fait, joli **Immelmann** chérie. " me félicita Maman alors que j'enfilais tant bien que mal les manches de mon pull.   
Je me rappelle du sentiment de victoire que j'avais eu à l'époque. Inconsciemment, j'avais réalisé la figure imposée pendant l'accident. Sentiment plus grand sur le moment, que la découverte de la magie. Mais la portée de cette découverte allait bientôt s'imposer à moi.

C'est le bras en écharpe et au pas de course que je sortis de l'hôpital. Je fus étonnée en me retournant, de voir un vieux bâtiment couvert de toiles et d'échafaudages rouillés, là où quelques secondes plutôt je me trouvais entre des murs d'un blanc immaculé me faisant penser à un monastère.   
" Maman, c'est normal que... "  
" Chut, n'en parle pas ici. Viens, je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure. " me sermonna-t-elle en me prenant par la main et m'entraînant à travers les autres bâtiments et les espaces verts qui constituaient le Val de Grâce. Nous sortîmes sur un grand boulevard, et prîmes le bus vers le centre de Paris. Par deux fois, j'essayais de poser des questions à maman, mais elle me fit taire d'un coup sec tiré sur ma manche ou d'un regard assassin.  
Nous descendîmes à Châtelet et je suivis dans le quartier piéton, un peu à reculons. Une enseigne attira mon attention alors que nous approchions du forum des Halles : " Le Père Tranquille ".  
" Et elle est où la Calme Mère? " demandais-je dans une tentative d'humour pour briser le silence qui pesait sur mes petites épaules d'enfant.  
" Pas très loin chérie. " répondit Maman en esquissant un sourire et me guidant toujours. Nous entrâmes dans une ruelle où je n'aurais sans doute jamais mis les pieds seule et trouvâmes la dite enseigne. Je n'en revenais pas quand Maman frappa à la porte et qu'une naine vint nous ouvrir.  
" Bonjour mademoiselle Lenoir. Cela fait longtemps que vous n'étiez plus passée par ici. "  
" Je m'en excuse Julia, mais vous connaissez la politique de la famille. Pas d'exposition intensive à la magie si les enfants n'en montre pas de signe. "  
" Dois-je en conclure que le petit s'est enfin décidé à rejoindre le monde magique ? " s'enquit-elle en me dévisageant de ses yeux noirs. Je remarquais alors qu'elle avait des oreilles pointues et étouffais un petit cri en plaquant ma main indemne sur ma bouche.  
" Tout a fait, sauf qu'il s'agit d'une fille " répondit Maman en ébouriffant mes cheveux courts.  
" Et d'une casse cou à voir son bras ainsi bandé. Et bien, je crois que Monsieur Lenoir avait du travail chez l'espagnol. Vous devriez l'y trouver facilement. " termina-t-elle en nous pointant un miroir de plein pied, caché dans un coin de la seconde salle à manger. Maman la remercia, et me poussa un peu pour que je la saluai, ce que je fis je ne sais trop comment, vu l'état dans lequel j'étais.  
" Maman, tu as vu... ? " commençais-je, mais elle m'attrapa la main et me tira à travers le miroir. Je criais alors que j'entrais en contact avec la surface glacée, puis atterris contre les jambes de ma mère. " Ouahhh !!! C'était vrai !! On peut passer de l'autre coté des miroirs !!! " m'exclamais-je entre panique et excitation.  
" Pas tous les miroirs Mathilde, seulement quelques uns qui cachent les passages vers le monde Sorcier. "  
" Dit, elle avait quoi la dame ? " demandais-je en frottant mes oreilles, vérifiant qu'elles n'étaient pas devenues pointues pendant que j'étais inconsciente.  
" Rien pourquoi ? Ce sont ses oreilles qui t'ont surprise ? " s'étonna-t-elle. En effet, j'avais déjà vu des nains, et cela ne m'avait pas choqué. J'allais acquiescer quand mon regard tomba sur la vitrine d'un magasin. Dedans, brillait un balai autour duquel tournaient des balles aux formes étranges. Sans attendre, je me précipitais et plaquais mon nez contre la vitrine, suivant les mouvements des yeux.  
" Ouah ! Ils ont enfin reçu le Nimbus 1800 ! " s'exclamais un adolescent à coté de moi.  
" C'est pas pour rien que la boutique s'appelle 'Au Balais Glorieux' " grogna un autre en s'appuyant lui aussi contre la vitre.  
" Mathilde S'il te plait ! " appela ma mère, tapant du pied d'impatience. Je dus me résoudre à m'écarter, la tête remplie de questions qui augmentaient à mesure que mes yeux se posaient sur de nouveaux magasins. J'essayais de lire les noms par dessus la foule de gens, habillés de robes que maintenant je savais être sorcières. 'Casse-tête Français', 'le Jardin des Tentations', 'la caverne d'Ali baba', 'Au bonheur des dames' et tant d'autres. Bien trop pour que ma petite tête blonde retienne tout d'un seul coup.   
Nous descendions vers la Seine, une rue pavée relativement étroite (une calèche aurait pu y passer, accompagnée de deux personnes à pieds, mais pas plus) et torturée. Les bâtiments me rappelaient les illustrations de mon livre d'histoire sur la fin du Moyen Age. Les maisons semblaient petites et ramassées sur elles-mêmes, et pourtant les vitrines démentaient cette impression.  
" C'est magique, " m'exclamais-je en faisant la remarque à ma mère, qui naviguait dans la foule croissante. Nous arrivâmes à une place où de la musique et des cris de joie retentissaient. Là, des personnes qui semblaient encore plus déguisées que ne l'étaient les sorciers que nous avions croisés jusqu'ici, dansaient et faisaient démonstration de sortilèges et formules diverses. J'étais intriguée et parvint une nouvelle fois à échapper à la surveillance de ma mère.   
A quatre pattes, je me glissais entre les jambes des spectateurs. L'avantage d'être petite. Mais j'avoue que cette saleté de plâtre me gênait beaucoup, rendant mes mouvements maladroits et peu précis. A tel point qu'en me redressant, j'accrochais la jupe de la personne entre les jambes de qui je me trouvais.  
Un cri me fit sursauter et une main se posa sur mon épaule gauche, redescendant vivement pour m'attraper la main gauche et me soulever. " A qui est cet enfant ! " hurla le sorcier grisonnant qui me tenait en l'air et menaçait de m'arracher le bras.  
" Mathilde ! " appela Maman qui apparut avec un Pop sonore. " Excusez moi **Centurion** Caïus, c'est la première visite de ma fille sur la galerie Parallaxe. Elle est intenable. " L'homme vêtu comme un romain me déposa dans les bras de ma mère et déclara d'un air important.  
" Hum, bon, ça va pour cette fois Lenoir. Mais surveillez là. D'autres moins tolérants que moi auraient pu lui lancer un crache limace pour son affront ! "  
" Je vous promet de faire attention monsieur le directeur. " déclara-t-elle en s'inclinant légèrement et reculant pour finalement lui tourner le dos et traverser la place.  
" Pourquoi il était habillé en romain et tu l'as appelé directeur ? " demandais-je en me cramponnant à elle.  
" Caïus de Quatre Barbe est le directeur des Lumières du Passée. C'est un peu comme le musée Grévin, sauf que c'est pour la magie. Et c'est le carnaval aujourd'hui. Du coup, il s'est déguisé. "  
" Oh... " soufflais-je éberluée d'avoir passé plusieurs jours inconsciente. " On pourra y aller au musée ? "  
" Plus tard ma chérie, je t'emmènerai plus tard au musée de la magie. " déclara ma mère avec un clin d'oeil.  
Nous traversâmes vivement la place et nous dirigeâmes vers une taverne qui se trouvait un peu plus en contrebas, coincée entre le magasin de prêt à porté 'De fil en Aiguille' et celui de musique 'Fasila jouer'. Si je semblais extérieurement avoir accepté, je n'en revenais toujours pas. Un autre univers, un monde magique.  
Nous entrâmes sous une enseigne écrite dans une langue que je ne compris pas et descendîmes dans la cave d'où s'élevait une douce musique entraînante.  
" Maman on est où ? " demandais-je alors qu'elle me déposait et que je tirais sur sa robe.  
" Nous sommes dans une **Cueva**. Bonjour Mathilde ! " déclara un homme âgé qui sortait par une petite porte cachée dans les ombres entre deux tonneaux.  
" Papi ! " m'exclamais je tout en sautant dans les bras accueillant qui se tendaient vers moi. Je me figeais instantanément et regarda par dessus l'épaule de mon porteur.   
" Et bien, quelque chose ne va pas ? " demanda ma mère tout en s'approchant pour déposer un baiser rapide sur la joue de son père et de me déposer à terre.  
" Non non, tout va bien. Je vais avoir besoin de repasser ici en fin de journée, mais occupons nous d'abord de cette charmante demoiselle. " répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. Je le regardais étonnée, clignais des yeux plusieurs fois vers l'ombre, puis retournais mon attention vers eux.  
" Alors ça n'a pas été trop difficile de lui dire ? " demanda-t-il en sortant de la taverne et prenant la direction d'une ruelle, de l'autre côté de la fontaine où dansait le carnaval.  
" Tu les connais, si Jean-Yves voulait les renier, il ne le pourrait pas tellement, ils lui ressemblent avec cet esprit analytique et curieux. " expliqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux.   
Je les suivis, marchant entre eux pour ne plus leur fausser compagnie, mais ne perdant aucune miette de ce qui nous entourait. Nous remontâmes la rue par laquelle nous étions arrivés et passèrent devant un kiosque à journaux, surmonté de la pancartes 'Le mille feuilles de chou' où étaient affichés des pages de texte dont se détachaient des photos vivantes. Je fus étonnée car elles annonçaient l'exposition universelle de la sorcellerie [1]. Je me souvins de papa mentionnant qu'il irait bien à cette exposition, et maman disant qu'il ne pouvait pas y aller seul. Je pris note de lui demander d'y aller.  
Quelques mètres encore et une allée sur la gauche et nous entrâmes 'À la Baguette Magique'. Nous fûmes accueillis par une femme joyeuse.  
" Baguette ou Pain ? " demanda-t-elle en me regardant avec un grand sourire.  
" Baguette, " répondit mon grand-père en lui rendant la politesse.  
" Ce petit bout de chou n'est-il pas un peu jeune pour une baguette ? " s'enquit-elle.  
" Nous voulons simplement qu'elle commence à s'y habituer. " expliqua maman.  
" C'est vrai mademoiselle Lenoir. Je ne savais pas que l'apprentissage était si long. Assiez toi ici petite... "  
" Mathilde " la corrigeais-je en grimpant sur le tabouret.   
" Très bien Mathilde. Tu veux un pain au chocolat en attendant que mon père s'occupe de toi ? " J'hésitais, attendant un refus de la part de maman, mais elle hocha simplement la tête et j'acceptais. Occupée à déguster la viennoiserie et papillonner avec la vendeuse, je ne vis pas le petit homme sortir de l'ombre avec son mètre et commencer à prendre des mesures de mon dos. Surprise alors qu'il prenait le bras droit pour l'écarter.  
" Hiyaa !!!! " criais-je en tombant du tabouret.  
" Aaaahhhh !!!! " répondit le petit homme avant de profiter que je sois étalée sur le dos, les bras écartés pour prendre la mesure. " C'est pas très malin de me l'amener avec un bras dans le plâtre. Les mesures ne vont pas être précises... " soupira-t-il en roulant son mètre-ruban.  
" Mais si elle ne nous avait pas fait cette frayeur, nous n'aurions jamais su pour sur qu'elle était Faërienne, mon cher Dubâton. " répondit mon Grand père qui s'était assis dans le canapé. Le petit homme, qui ressemblait à ce que plus tard je qualifierai d'elfe de maison, haussa les épaules après avoir murmuré " pourquoi ce vieux mots que plus personne n'utilise pour sorcier. "  
Il replongea sous son bureau de chêne massif et commença à farfouiller dans les cartons et écrins empilés dessous. Il en tira quatre et les aligna devant moi. " Prends la baguette à l'intérieur et agite la un coup. Ne t'inquiète pas de ce qui va se passer. "  
Trop ébahie pour poser des questions, j'attrapais la première boite et en tirais le morceau de bois. Je me sentis stupide. Une baguette magique ? Je voulais bien que la sorcellerie existe, mais c'était tellement gros.   
" Et bien qu'attends tu ? " demanda Maman en me regardant hésiter.  
" Euh... je ... " je donnais finalement un geste désinvolte de la baguette. La lampe sur le bureau se renversa.   
" Non, pas celle là. " déclara le fabriquant en me l'arrachant des doigts et m'en glissant une seconde dans la main. Je donnais un nouveau coup un peu plus théâtral, faisant cette fois carrément exploser la bouteille sur la table.  
" Pardon je suis confuse, je... " Mais Dubâton, d'un geste de sa propre baguette, répara les dégâts tout en appelant à lui un nouvel écrin. Nous procédâmes ainsi sur plusieurs dizaines de boites quand finalement, des paillettes argents, bleues et vertes jaillirent à son extrémité, et je sentis mes cheveux se dresser sur ma tête. Quelque chose changeait des autres baguettes, mais je ne pus m'en rendre compte, l'objet m'ayant déjà été arraché des mains.  
" Ventricule de Dragon et sorbier. Jolie combinaison, mais sa magie n'est pas encore stable. Il est possible qu'elle doive en changer d'ici l'âge adulte. Par contre, elle est puissante. Vous devriez songer à la brider un peu ou à l'accompagner. " insista-t-il en remettant l'étui à mon grand-père.  
" Vraiment ? " s'étonna Maman en posant sa main sur mon épaule et m'accordant un sourire rassurant et une friandise qu'elle était sortie acheter 'Aux jardins de la tentation' pendant l'essayage.  
" Bon et bien, je crois qu'un petit tour au 'Cirk Réatur' s'impose. " affirma Grand-père en se dirigeant vers le comptoir et laissant tomber des pièces que je ne reconnus pas. Nous remerciâmes pour l'accueil, puis redescendîmes la rue de quelques mètres pour entrer dans la ménagerie qui avait attiré mon œil à mon premier passage.  
" Bonjour, bonjour monsieur, madame, jeune homme. "  
" Je suis une fille !! " criais-je en faisant de gros yeux, provoquant un éclat de rire du vendeur.  
" Pardon mademoiselle. Alors que puis-je pour vous ? " s'enquit-il en se tournant vers les adultes.  
" Nous avons besoin d'un gardien pour la petite. " expliqua-t-il alors que je déambulais entre les étagères de cages et regardais les animaux tous aussi étranges que familiers. Derrière moi, la discussion était animée, mais je n'en avais que faire. J'étais captivée par un petit écureuil dont la fourrure me rappelait quelque chose.  
" Il te plait ? " Je me retournais vers Maman.  
" Je sais pas, mais elle me rappelle quelque chose sa peau. "  
" C'est du **vair**, chérie. "  
" Ah oui ! Comme la pantoufle de vair dans Cendrillon ! " m'exclamais-je ravie.  
" Alors tu veux qu'on l'achète ? " m'interrogea-t-elle. " ou bien tu préfères un chat ou un oiseau ? "  
" Maman, on est tous allergique au chat ! " lui fis-je remarquer. " Et Lucky a mangé les derniers oiseaux. "  
" Et que pensez vous d'un Nifleur ? " suggéra le vendeur en me collant une petite boule de poile dans les mains. Ma réaction fut immédiate. Eternuements et boutons là où la bête m'avait léché la main. " Oulà ! C'est pas un gardien que vous lui trouverez si elle est allergique aux nifleurs. A moins d'adopter une licorne ou un dragon. Mais les deux sont illégaux."   
" Vous n'avez rien d'autre à nous proposer ? " demanda Grand-père alors que je me grattais la main et étais prise d'une crise d'éternuements.  
" Rien de légal en tout cas. Par contre vous pouvez toujours passer au 'Monde enchant' pour trouver un talisman atlante. Il paraît qu'il faisait des anneaux pour contrôler leur puissance magique. Ou bien essayer un instrument de musique de 'Fasila jouer'. Il paraît que la concentration requise permet de se canaliser. "  
Ils remercièrent le vendeur alors que j'étais toujours sous l'effet de ma réaction fulgurante à la petite boule de poils. Une fois de plus, nous entrâmes dans un magasin et malgré mes éternuements, je ne pus m'empêcher de tout regarder, émerveillée. De l'encens, des boules de cristal, des statuettes et des talismans à ne plus savoir où les porter, s'entassaient dans la boutique.  
Un fois encore, un vieux vendeur s'approcha de nous. Les adultes discutèrent à voix basse, mais me retinrent à leur coté, trop effrayés de la nouvelle bêtise que je pouvais faire. Pourtant, n'avais-je pas l'air incapable de faire quoi que ce soit ? Un bras dans le plâtre et éternuant toutes les minutes. Finalement, le vendeur tira une médaille de métal argenté aux étranges reflets bleus.  
" Nous n'avons pas pu étudier toutes les propriétés du métal, mais nous avons ajouté un sort de traçabilité du porteur et quelques sortilèges, tel bulle de protection ou appel au loin. Nous pourrions aussi préparer une option porte-au-loin si vous le voulez en y incrustant une pierre au centre. "  
" Non, nous voulons le pendant pour la propriété de canalisation. " le coupa mon Grand-père alors que Maman me poussait vers lui. Il se mit à genoux et attacha la chaîne autour de mon cou. " Ecoute moi bien Mathilde. Tu ne dois pas enlever cette chaîne avant que nous te le disions. "  
" Pourquoi ? Ça fait quoi ? "  
" C'est très important, sinon tu vas faire plein d'allergie comme avec le nifleur. "  
" Ah non alors ! Promis, j'y touche pas, elle reste là ! " m'écriais-je en la glissant vivement sous mon pull. Je n'avais pas pensé qu'il pouvait me mentir aussi ouvertement à l'époque. Ce ne serait pourtant que l'un de ses plus petits mensonges.

Que vous raconter de plus ? Qu'aux vacances suivantes, au lieu de me rendre dans la maison habituelle, je partis avec Grand-père dans la maison ancestrale qui se trouve perdue au milieu des îles et que nous appelons le refuge. Que je commençais lentement mais sûrement ma formation de sorcière, qu'une décennie après, j'abandonnerai à cause d'un accident, une nuit de novembre qui coûta la vide de ma grand-mère. Que je ne suis revenue dans la Galerie Parallaxe que pour le mariage de ma sœur, et pour rencontrer le ministre Français de la Magie. Qu'après avoir violemment rejetée tout ce qui était magique, je fus brutalement ramenée à la réalité de son existence. Et qu'un jour, je retrouverai cette galerie avec plaisir ?

Je pourrais vous raconter tout cela et plus encore. Mais ceci est une autre histoire...

[1] Allusion au Potter Jeu de Mots - - Exposition Universelle de la Sorcellerie 1986

Note de l'auteur  
J'en ai eu du mal à imaginer ce PJM. Je cherchait une idée, avec les personnages de notre chère JK. En parallèle, je travaillais sur le développement de la Galerie Parallaxe pour une autre de mes fics, et finalement, à mesure que nous cherchions des noms de magasins et restaurants, les mots se sont imposés à moi.  
J'espère que la Galerie vous aura plus et donné envie d'explorer avec moi le monde de la magie Française !

Le plan de la Galerie (inversez l'entrée mur et l'entrée miroir multifocale sur le plan ;;;;) angharrad.cartes.free.fr/journal/parallaxeplan.jpg  
Exemple d'architecture - angharrad.cartes.free.fr/journal/parallaxearchitecture.jpg

**Angharrad** - 14 juin 2004 


End file.
